To Save My Queen
by TempestJewel
Summary: Uryu sets a trap for a hollow just to get caught in its web. On the verge of death his last thoughts are of Ichigo. The Visord who treated him so kindly. When Ichigo turns full hollow to save him will he find out why? One-Shot Ichigo x Uryu minor Grimmjow X Ulquioora no mpreg no character death may become a full story if anyone wants.


**To Save My Queen**

 **Author's Note: Yay my second story in my second fandom! Yay! This is a story for my prompt winner Ninja-Fox who spotted my crossover reference in my Invader Zim story! She didn't give me a specific pairing so I chose Ichigo x Uryu because they don't have enough babies running around the fandom! No this isn't mpreg just saying. With minor GrimmUlqui. Also I might base a story around this idea but this will be my first one shot let me know what you all think. Also I will put a crossover reference in this story! Catch it and I will write you a story from the mentioned fandom! Yay!**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

It was just a normal day in Karakura town people mindlessly roaming around unaware of the danger that lurks in every corner of the spiritually charged town. Uryu Ishida sits in one of the trees in the park his glasses reflecting the light in a way one couldn't see his eyes. He could feel a hollow's presence nearby but it hasn't revealed itself yet so he is waiting and releasing just enough spirit energy to not seem a threat but a quick tasty meal. _This one feels almost menos class I will have to be careful._ The Quincy thought to himself knowing that back up will be slow coming if any at all, since Ichigo has been training the surviving arrancars in his new division it has mostly fallen to him and Chad to defend the town.

Uryu frowns thinking of the carrot top he will not admit it but he does miss Ichigo being around they had just made it to the point in their relationship where Uryu didn't feel bad calling the Soul reaper his friend. Sure he still visited Karakura a lot and even brought the Quincy gifts which always made him feel strange inside. While thinking this he absentmindedly fingers the necklace Ichigo had given him WHICH WAS PERFECTLY MANLY AND OKAY Ichigo had told him so. It was a beautiful Sapphire carved into a perfect starburst shield. He wondered where Ichigo had even got the thing or let alone be able to afford it. It must have cost a fortune unless things like this were common in the Soul Society. Yeah that is probably it. Why would Ichigo go out of his way to get him a gift?

Since he was distracted by his own thoughts Uryu didn't feel the hollow's approach till it was too late and barely moved enough not to get beheaded instead the hollow made a huge gash in his chest with its claws. "Ahh!" Uryu shouts quickly jumping away summoning his bow while trying not to collapse from pain. "Damn it I can't believe I got distracted!" Uryu takes a second to analyze his opponent and he realizes that he had seriously underestimated his opponent for what was before a below menos feel now felt at least Adjcha class. Had it pulled the same trap that he had? Uryu had no more time to think however, because he is suddenly dodging very fast very close attacks. He is able to fire off an arrow and it hits the hollow but only serves to make it madder and it immediately retaliates by slashing him across his shoulder Uryu immediately slides away a blood trail following him as he goes.

 _I am no match for this thing! I have to run if Chad gets here it will tear him to pieces!_ Uryu turns to run his coattails spinning out behind him but before he can get anywhere a searing pain goes through his back forcing him to fall to his knees before hitting the ground he turns his head slowly eyes wide as he sees the creature stand above him licking his blood from its claws. It looks like a lemur and its eyes shine with sadism that Uryu knows won't kill him quickly. Uryu has to hold back a whimper when it digs one of its claws into the wound on his back instead he just makes the quietest hiss of pain. This displeases the hollow apparently as it picks Uryu up turning him to face it digging its claws into his chest wound while crushing Uryu causing the claws to dig in even further. This causes Uryu to scream. He had never felt such pain in his life and when the hollow drops him listlessly on the ground he collapses and coughs up a mouthful of blood. Before he can recover the monster slaps him sending him crashing into a tree this causes another cry of pain from the downed Quincy.

He watches in pure terror as the hollow approaches to cause him more pain and he can't help the tears that fall from his eyes he tries so hard to stop them his pride trying to let him die with dignity but he can't help it. The last time he had felt so afraid was when Ichigo had hollowfied in Hueco Mundo the first time. The Quincy grips the necklace Ichigo had gotten him knowing he wouldn't have to fear that again, Ichigo had gained full control over that form though he never used it when Uryu was around due to the slight fear he showed anyway. Uryu watches helplessly as the hollow approaches him knowing this was the end the hollow had had its fun and was going to kill him. He closed his eyes and as he felt the hollows clawed hand close over his face and lifted him from the ground he murmured the last name that would be spoken by him the one who consumed his final thoughts and as he whispered it he didn't hear a roar in the distance. "Ichigo…"

Just as the pressure began to increase to crush the Quincy's skull a cero came out of nowhere and blindsided the demon making it release the almost unconscious boy who began falling back to the ground but was grabbed out of the air and held to a hard chest with a familiar chirping noise in his ears. Uryu looks up at the one who caught him and into the eyes of a fully hollowfied Ichigo his first instinct is more terror and he squirms trying to get out of the unrelenting hold before the monster ate him. Then he remembers this is Ichigo… Ichigo had saved him… Ichigo was here… Uryu realized that he wasn't going to die here. Ichigo was here, he was safe. Tears of relief came then and he had lost too much blood by that point to be able to think that Ichigo would laugh at him later. Instead he leans into that hard chest. "You came for me… I thought I was going to die but you came! I knew you wouldn't abandon me thank you Ichigo thank you so much"

The disoriented Quincy couldn't care why or how Ichigo had come to save him all that he knew was that now that Ichigo held him he was safe. A new sound was heard and he felt comforting vibrations from the chest he was against _Ichigo? Is he purring?_ Uryu is stunned Ichigo can purr? What the heck? The Quincy unconsciously files that information away for later blackmail if the Visord decides to tell anyone he saw Uryu cry. _It does feel nice though and for a hollow even smells nice…_ the blood loss had finally made it to the Quincy's mind as his vision was going dark and he buried his face in the chest absently noting that they were moving and the last thing he saw was Ichigo's lieutenant Grimmjow and his eighth seat slowly tearing the hollow that attacked him apart.

 **Ichigo's P.O.V.**

It was an unusual day in the soul society my squad had been put on high alert for an adjucha class menos about to turn Vasto Lordes hiding somewhere in the human world under the guise of a weaker hollow. My Lieutenant Grimmjow, my eighth seat Derpy and I went to the human world. Of course that wasn't normal either as Derpy trips over her own uniform and pushes us out into Karakura ruining our cool entrance "I just don't know what went wrong…" the wall-eyed blonde arrancar says looking about to cry "hey it's okay we don't have to always look cool!" Surprisingly Grimmjow is the one to try and make her feel better, the closet softie.

"Alright we need to focus that hollow is somewhere nearby and we need to find it before it hurts someone" Grimmjow just 'tches' and rolls his eyes. "You just want to get the job over with so you can go back to wooing four-eyes." My brow twitches "Don't call him four-eyes! And I am not wooing him! I am just being a good friend and getting him pretty things so he likes me!" I then freeze and face palm as Grimmjow begins roaring with laughter and even my eighth seat giggles. My face turns as red as my misname says. "Just shut up and get to work!"

I turn away from my useless crew my hand going in my pocket to trace a bracelet I brought for Uryu it is made from the bluest cobalt metal I had hand dug in Hueco Mundo and a blue sea opal I had found there as well oh God I really am a love struck fool. I sigh about to go patrolling when I feel a huge dose of spirit energy from our target and a rising spirit energy to match it, Uryu's! "This way!" I take off toward the source my two subunits following quickly. As I rush to Uryu's location I feel his spirit energy fill with terror before dropping considerably My hollow form transformation takes me before I even consciously summon it my full hollow form now a second skin and I hear Shiro enraged within me at someone hurting our chosen queen. I charge a balla in with my horns knowing it as powerful as a cero should be. As soon as I see the monster my rage increases tenfold. It is standing there holding Uryu up by his head and he is about to crush his skull in my rage I fire and hit it in the shoulder forcing my love's release, but not before I hear a weak "Ichigo" from my Queen. I flash step over and catch him before he hits the ground and I pull him to my chest. "Kill him slowly" I order Grimmjow and my other subordinate.

I look down at my Quincy just in time for his eyes to open, he is losing so much blood I wrap him in my retsu which the necklace I gave him converts it into reishi his body can use to help heal. His eyes lock with mine and fill with a terror so deep I almost let him go. Almost. He begins struggling in my hold. I hold onto him firmly even though each struggle puts a little cut on my heart and then he looks at me really looks at me and calms down. Maybe the blood loss made him scared of me? Yes that must be it he knows I won't hurt him again like the first time I transformed.

Once Uryu seemed to realize it was me holding him he relaxed in my arms and even leaned in closer and he began crying? Why was he crying?! Is he in pain? Is he actually scared and just not fighting his perceived death? My line of questions is stopped by his next words, "You came for me… I thought I was going to die but you came! I knew you wouldn't abandon me thank you Ichigo thank you so much" I am stunned for a second. Uryu was crying in relief? I could smell tears of fear on him probably cause from the attack which makes me madder but then I remember Uryu thanked me. He was happy I was here it pulls a purr from me before I realize it and I can tell Uryu is shocked but then it seems to help him relax further. He turns himself toward my chest and nuzzles it as I begin walking to the portal that leads to the soul society. I him pass out as I pass my subordinates pulling the rogue hollow apart and it pulls a cruel laugh from my throat and I am glad my Queen is unconscious as the sound would have no doubt scared him.

 **Uryu's P.O.V.**

I wake up slowly and I feel pain radiating from my chest, shoulder, and back. Aside from those immediate feelings I feel something else something far more pleasant I feel something running through my hair I think its someone's fingers I still have my glasses on and I can tell I am in a soft bed. I slowly open my eyes and turn my head toward the source of the pleasant feeling only to be greeted with the sight of a smiling Ichigo.

Looking at him I am reminded on how drastically different he is from when I first met him. His orange hair stays long now and his eyes are that of his hollow form with the black sclera and gold eyes. Everyone at first thought it was creepy but now they have accepted it and he actually looks beautiful well to me anyways.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" he tells me gently and I get mad "I am not sleeping beauty! You fruit cake! She had to be woken up with a kiss! Owowow" I started waving my arms in my rant and it aggravated my injuries. Ichigo stops petting my hair chuckling at me. "Forgive me then. Though the wake up kisses can be arranged… and be careful I am not done healing your body yet" my mind is fixated on Ichigo did he just offer to kiss me? No scratch that did he just offer to kiss me multiple times!? I shake my head trying to rid my face of the blush on it and I think Ichigo is just eating it up. "What do you mean healing me? I thought you sucked at kido?" he looks at me a second before realizing what I am talking about. "Oh yeah that necklace I gave you feeds off my reishi to feed your own power and subsequently your healing abilities" what? He gave me something like that? "Did you give one to all our friends? How did you some across something like this?"

Ichigo has the decency to look sheepish rubbing the back of his head. "Actually no I didn't, you are the only one with a necklace like that… and how I came across it was I made it for you…. Oh that reminds me! I made you something else!" he starts looking through varies pockets in his uniform like a child before pulling out a little bangle. I gasp that is the bluest metal I have ever laid eyes on and that gem it it… that must be sea opal! "Ichigo…" he takes my wrist so much smaller than his hand and slips it on I can feel his power flow into me more as it makes contact with my skin and I get that feeling in my gut and my heart again as he smiles gently at me. " Yes Uryu?" "Why, why do you get me these things? Why do you visit so often? Why did you save me? What do you see in me?" I didn't mean for the last question to come out and I immediately cover my mouth with my uninjured hand. Ichigo just smiles at me again and places his hand on my cheek lacing his other in my injured one carefully avoiding causing me pain. "I think you answered three of your own questions as for the fourth," Ichigo leans in close to me and ghosts his lips over mine I can feel my face heat up before he pulls away. "I see in you a cool collected intellectual who holds on to his beliefs with all his heart and is devoted to protecting the things he cherishes even if he must set aside his ideals for it. I see my friend who has stood by me even unwillingly through all my journeys. I see the only person who would dare stand against me in my hollow form even when scared. I see the one I want with me _always"_.

I am speechless Ichigo has just basically told me he loved me and he almost kissed me! I don't know what to do! I feel the cool metal of the bracelet he gave me against my wrist and the sapphire against my neck… I think of all the gifts he had given me all at home and well cared for even the little hollow lizard Ichigo had given me as a pet I named it Juju… _I… I love him too I must, otherwise I wouldn't act like this I wouldn't feel like this…_ I look helplessly up at Ichigo placing my hand over my racing heart as I look into the beautiful black and gold eyes that were of a monster that shine with as much gentleness that is reflected in his smile as he patiently waits for me to give him an answer. _Of course he is being patient he has been doing these things for years now… I made him wait so long with my nativity… I won't make him wait any longer._

I rise up slowly and Ichigo moves to put me back down but I just take his hand and shake my head. "You were always the one that came to me I want to come to you just this once at least…" he nods at me in understanding and lets me use his arm to pull myself up and god it hurts terribly but, I have to do this my pride as a Quincy won't let me do this laying down. For all the times Ichigo pushed himself past the point of death; for each time he saved me or any of our friends from certain peril; for waiting years to court me… he deserved this, he deserved someone finally coming to him.

When my lips make contact with his it was like all my pain went away I raise both my arms to hold him tightly this is where I am supposed to be. With Ichigo I don't have to be strong, but I want to be, I want to be strong so I can stand beside this god-like being. As he moves his arms to cradle my head and my waist I can feel his heart in his chest it is so wonderful… I break away from his lips and look at him seriously but shyly. "I love you too" I then fall back against the bed but he catches me and lays me down gently with so much joy and love in his eyes I wonder how I ever missed it.

He is running his fingers through my hair again and I find it hard to stay awake. "Sleep Uryu when you wake up you will feel all better okay?" he kisses my cheek as my world goes dark again and I am asleep within moments a smile on my face.

 **Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

I could tell things are going to get a lot more interesting around here since King actually got his Queen in the Soul Society. I can tell that the games were over and that Ichigo was ready to either reel in the stubborn Quincy or lose him to that damned'Quincy Pride' honestly he prayed for the former. He knows that Ichigo would carry on if the Quincy rejected him but he would be nothing but a fake smiling shell of his former self and then I would have to kill his sorry ass and take his place as king of the Arrancars and captain of the Fifth division and honestly I don't think I could handle a shred more of paperwork than my current workload. I watch as the Arrancars under Ichigo's command go about their daily business but I can feel the excitement rolling off them in waves there hasn't been a queen in forever and everyone is eager.

Of course they all know who he is, when Ichigo first staked his claim on the Quincy everyone with an ounce of hollow in them could tell. It is probably why that piece of trash had tried to attack him. I then had to laugh at myself "Here I am thinking like that jerk Ulquiorra" "Who is the jerk here cat?" I stiffen up and turn slowly to my mate and third seat of the fifth division Ulquiorra Cifer. "Nothing honey… I was thinking of our soon to be Queen" I hope to distract him from the fact I called him a jerk Ulqui can get pretty stiffy if he feels insulted and I don't want the price of any more building repairs going out of my paycheck again. And thankfully it works. "Ah yes I sensed his presence here but it was small what happened?" oh thank goodness…. "It appears that since Ichigo hasn't been actively watching Uryu some hollow scum thought he could off the Queen and in turn weaken our king" I then bare my fangs in my dangerous grin "He was dead wrong of course" Ulquiorra sends me a small smile at my excitement after a kill.

"So the Quincy has accepted his position?" I frown at that, "Not yet but I hope so, Ichigo will be crushed if the Quincy rejects him." Ulquiorra smiles again what is this my birthday? "Oh he won't reject our king the Quincy has been fed so much of Ichigo's spiritual pressure and emotions that his system is most likely addicted to it. Also the emotions are either already there or easily going to grow there." I shake my head at Ulquiorra. "Your idea of love is weird" Ulquiorra sits next to me and lays his head against my shoulder. "You love my love though correct?" I blush a little I hate how cute things make me melt an unsure Ulquiorra is top of the list of cute. "yes yes I do." I nuzzle his head but our moment of time is ruined when Ichigo steps out of the room that Uryu is healing in and stands there.

"Everyone squad meeting!" he doesn't yell and he doesn't have too, the pulse of Spirit energy he sends out with the sound alerts the entire squad and every Visord in the Soul Society. In a matter of seconds everyone even me and Ulquiorra are before our king on one knee heads bowed awaiting his command a shiver races down my spine. How did I ever think I could surpass this man? How did he ever pick me to be his next in command? Why doesn't he just kill a worthless creature like me? My thoughts are calmed by Ulquiorra placing his hand over mine and I am grounded back to reality. Since I had once opposed Ichigo his pressure will sometimes attempt to break me even without his knowledge and I focus back on him silently thanking my personal queen for bringing me out of the haze. "The Quincy Uryu Ishida has accepted my courtship-" he is cut off by everyone gathered standing and cheering and congratulating him I see him relax, _he must have been expecting people to complain ha he didn't realize that his people loved the Quincy the second he did._

Once the crowd calms itself Ichigo is smiling looking over his squad and his followers. "I guess it is pointless to explain the importance of showing Uryu the same respect you give me and the added protection?" I stand then "Yer damn right strawberry! That's our Queen and we won't let anybody hurt him!" everyone cheers in agreement again and Ulquiorra looks at me proudly. "Thank you all and that is all I-" Again he is interrupted but this time by a hyper active child- Nel latching onto his face who appears to have been thrown by Ninotora "Yo! Bastard King! What about the celebration party huh?" he yells as Nel slobbers on Ichigo's face as he futilely tries to pull her off. "Yeah Itsygo~ we want a party!" the child arrancar demands and the crowd murmer in agreement trying not to laugh at their lord's predicament. Once he finally pries her off and tries to catch his breath he wheezes out. "Fine we can have a party AFTER Uryu heals and gets around!" As everyone cheers Ichigo makes a hasty retreat to clean himself of slobber and I laugh as Ulquiorra quietly chuckles taking my hand. "We certainly found a good family didn't we my love" Ulquiorra says to me and I kiss his temple. "That we did and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Change was in the air and I could tell every bit of it was for the better, I can't wait to see the look on the Quincy's face as everyone bows and calls him Queen.

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note: And there it is! My first Bleach fanfic! Written and dedicated to Ninja-Fox! I hope it was what you were wanting! Anyone who finds the crossover reference in this story gets a free one! So find it yay!**


End file.
